Y aún así, perfecto
by Aridnere
Summary: Serie de One-shots sencillos acerca de Ron, Hermione y su vida tras la guerra. Historia 4: Lo convencional tambien puede ser algo bueno. En lo que a Ron concierne, lo convencional puede ser algo perfecto.
1. Historia 1: Magos famosos

"¡¡HERMIONE

¡Hola a todos aquellos que hayan hecho clic sobre el título de este fic y, por lo tanto, ahora estén leyéndolo! ) Mi nombre es Arídnere, años atrás solía escribir en esta web bajo el seudónimo de Darkun Motomiya, aún mantengo en línea uno de los fics que comencé con ese nombre, también es de Harry Potter y se llama **"Vivan los Chudley Cannons",** sin embargo, debido a la vigencia que perdió tras la publicación de "Deathly Hollows", aún estoy dudando si continuarlo o no.

Pero bueno, después de aproximadamente dos años sin escribir, me ha vuelto a picar el bichito de la inspiración, y he aquí el primer fic que publico con este nuevo seudónimo; Una serie de One-shots, todos ellos ambientados en distintos períodos después de la muerte de Voldemort, y protagonizados en su mayoría por Ron y Hermione, y que no pretenden nada mas que hablar un poquito sobre ellos y su vida después de la guerra.

Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a **J.K.Rowling**, ahora que lo dije puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos xD

Finalmente, tengo que agradecerle a la que, espero, se convierta en mi beta oficial; mi amiga **Liinak**, quien me ayudó con la corrección, evitando que este fic fuera una basura impresentable ¡Muchas gracias a ella! nn

**Y aún así, perfecto.**

_**Historia 1: Magos famosos**_

"¡HERMIONE!", el eufórico grito de Ron Weasley retumbó por los pasillos de la casa. "¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¡Vengan rápido!"

Asustada, Hermione dejó su ejemplar de "El Profeta" sobre el sofá, se volteó hacia Harry; quien se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, de pie junto a la chimenea; se levantó y empezó a correr escaleras arriba, de donde provenían los gritos, seguida por su compañero, quien se disponía a sacar su varita del pantalón. En la casa sólo se encontraban ellos tres; increíblemente, esas últimas semanas la Madriguera parecía estar constantemente vacía durante el día.

A medio camino, antes de llegar al segundo piso, escucharon los estrepitosos pasos que bajaban velozmente la escalera, fue entonces cuando la cara de Hermione Granger se encontró abruptamente y frente a frente con la de su novio, quien, con el ímpetu de su carrera, no fue capaz de frenar sin antes chocar con ella y casi empujarla escaleras abajo; cosa que habría sucedido de no ser por la rápida reacción de Harry.

"¡Ron! ¿Qué sucedió?", preguntó preocupado su amigo, mientras sujetaba a Hermione de los hombros y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

El pelirrojo no contestó. Recién reaccionando, miró preocupado a la joven y la tomó suavemente de los brazos, como temiendo que fuera a quebrarse si la tocaba demasiado. "¡Lo siento!", dijo torpemente. "Hermione, ¿estás bien?".

Ella no respondió. "¡Ron! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?" preguntó, irritada.

Entonces el aludido ahogó un gemido, recordando lo que lo había hecho gritar como un energúmeno en primer lugar. Miró sus manos vacías, al parecer lo que traía en una de ellas segundos atrás se había caído. Rápida y torpemente empezó a examinar los escalones sobre los que estaba parado, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Entonces lanzó una pequeña exclamación de alivio, se agachó y recogió lo que parecía un pequeño pedazo de cartón. "¡Miren esto!" exclamó, levantándose y agitando el diminuto objeto frente a las caras de sus dos compañeros. Harry y Hermione hicieron lo posible por ver lo que el histérico pulso del joven intentaba mostrarles, lo único que pudieron dilucidar fue una tarjeta azul de forma pentagonal.

Harry despegó la vista de la tarjeta y miró a Ron, confundido. "¿Una tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate?", fue todo lo que preguntó.

Sólo entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, lo que Ronald traía en sus manos era uno de los cromos que venían dentro de las ranas de chocolate. Rápidamente lo miró con una cara llena de enfado y exasperación.

"¡Por Merlín, Ronald!", lo regañó, "¡Pensamos que estabas muriendo allá arriba! ¿Sólo querías mostrarnos una de tus tontas tarjetas?"

El joven Weasley la miró, con una expresión de enfado casi mayor que la de ella. "¡¿Una tonta tarjeta?! ¿Hermione, estás ciega?" dijo indignado, extendiendo nuevamente la carta pentagonal frente a ella.

Hermione la tomó con sus propias manos para lograr verla mejor. Sólo entonces reconoció a la bruja de cabello castaño ondulado que sujetaba su varita en la fotografía; debajo de ella se encontraba un pequeño letrero dorado que decía: "Hermione Granger". La miró detenidamente, la leyó y la volvió a leer, luego se volvió a ver la cara emocionada de Ron, y finalmente la tarjeta otra vez.

"Soy… ¡Soy yo!" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Harry le arrebató suavemente el cromo de las manos, inspeccionándolo con diversión. "¡Hermione, es genial!" le dijo, mientras tanteaba la vista entre su amiga y la fotografía plasmada en la tarjeta. La dio vuelta y leyó lo que estaba escrito en la otra cara de esta, en voz alta. _"Conocida como una de las brujas más inteligentes que ha pisado Hogwarts en siglos. Fue una de las brujas más jóvenes que, junto con el famoso Harry Potter, encabezaron la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts de 1998, la cual llevó a la derrota definitiva del Señor Oscuro",_ terminó, mirando a su amiga con una cara que mezclaba graciosamente orgullo y risa. Hermione no pude evitar sonrojarse.

"¡Es brillante!", seguía exclamando emocionado Ron, mirando a su novia a los ojos mientras la sujetaba de los hombros con las manos y la agitaba hacia atrás y hacia delante, sin darse cuenta de lo aturdida que estaba.

"Si, creo que si lo es…" respondió ella, aún sin saber que decir. Pero Ron no la dejó seguir hablando, seguía demasiado hiperventilado como para callarse.

"Yo sabía que Harry tenía una, lo anunciaron durante un tiempo en los envoltorios… ¡Pero al parecer hicieron toda una nueva edición!". Entonces su propia mente lo hizo callar por unos segundos. Hermione y Harry se preguntaron qué diablos le pasaba; fue entonces cuando los ojos del pelirrojo empezaron a abrirse de par en par, se quedó tieso durante una fracción de segundo, y luego emitió un profundo suspiro ahogado de expectación, esbozando con su boca una mezcla entre una _o_ y una sonrisa . Cualquiera que hubiese visto a Ronald en ese momento lo habría confundido con un niño de seis años que acababa de recibir el tren de juguete que había deseado toda su vida. "¡Entonces puede que haya una mía!" gritó, si es posible, más excitado que antes. Agarró a Harry fuertemente de los hombros. "¡Harry! ¡¿Crees que haya un cromo con mi fotografía?!" chilló, mientras lo sacudía incluso mas fuerte que como lo había hecho con Hermione minutos atrás.

"¡Po…Por supuesto!". Se apresuró a contestar su amigo, temiendo que su cabeza llegara a desprenderse de su cuello en uno de los vaivenes que Ron le estaba provocando. Esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para el joven. Con un pulso digno del mal de Parkinson, empezó a hurgar desesperadamente sus bolsillos y sacó todo lo que había dentro de ellos, entre pelusas, dulces y trozos de cordel, había un par de monedas. Rápidamente tomó a Hermione de la mano. "Acompáñame" fue todo lo que dijo, y se la llevó escaleras abajo. Harry los siguió, más que nada para velar por la integridad física de su amiga.

Horas después, la sala de la Madriguera se encuentra llena de un sinnúmero de envoltorios de ranas de chocolate, con sus respectivos cromos desparramados por el suelo (de los cuales al menos diez tenían la fotografía de Harry). El estado financiero de Ron es exactamente de cero knuts, sin mencionar que acaba de adquirir una deuda de más de treinta sickles con Harry y Hermione. En la cara de Ron, una sonrisa estampada de oreja a oreja, en su mano derecha, una tarjeta pentagonal con la fotografía de un joven pelirrojo llamado "Ronald Weasley".

A la mañana siguiente todos los Weasley desayunarán Ranas de Chocolate.

_**Fin historia 1**_

Muchas gracias a aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de leer, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, espero que me dejen un review. ¡Hace dos años que no recibo uno! nn

Besos y abrazos.

Take care & eat cake!


	2. Historia 2: Rutina

.

¡Hola a todos! Debo decir que, en los años que pasé escribiendo fics, nunca, jamás, actualicé alguno tan rápidamente como lo hice con este capítulo. Tal vez porque se trata de one – shots… sólo había escrito uno antes.

Bueno, sé que eso no les interesa xD. Sólo me queda agradecerles a esas cinco lindas personitas que hasta ahora me han dejado un review. ¡En serio! ¡Son más de los que esperaba para este fic!

Además, agradecer al precioso ser humano que hizo de beta para la mitad de este capítulo ¡Muchas gracias, **Liinak**! n n no pude resistirme y lo subí apenas lo terminé, por lo que no alcanzó a corregir la segunda parte, así que si encuentran errores demasiado horribles por favor no me pateen T T.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de ellos me pertenece… sólo la vecina metiche, pero ella es de otro fic xD

**Y aún así, perfecto**

_**Historia 2: Rutina**_

Nerviosa, la joven de pelo castaño tanteaba la vista entre el pelirrojo alto que estaba frente a ella y el aparato que éste sujetaba entre sus pies. Lentamente paseaba la mano derecha por su frondoso cabello, su dedo índice hacía pequeños rizos con los mechones, mientras pensaba en cómo decirle algo así sin herir sus infantiles sentimientos de orgullo.

"Ron…", empezó, teniendo sumo cuidado con el tono de su voz. El aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarla inocentemente. "Estoy segura de que no es necesario que lo hagas a la manera muggle", continuó ella.

Él no respondió, volvió a agachar la cabeza hacia el aparato de limpieza que permanecía en el suelo. La mañana anterior había llegado a la casa de los Granger, tras una serie de insistentes invitaciones por parte de sus suegros, para las cuales ya se le habían acabado las excusas. Desde que puso su primer pie en la casa su nerviosismo fue evidente, las últimas 27 horas se había comportado de una forma extremadamente cuidadosa; no maldecía en voz alta, pensaba cuatro veces antes de hablar y actuar, y, sobre todas las cosas, procuraba no usar magia enfrente de los padres de su novia, sin importar cuántas veces ésta le había dicho que ellos no eran como los tíos de Harry. Ahora ellos habían ido a trabajar, dejándole pedido a su hija, como único favor, que pasara la aspiradora por la casa y dejara limpia su habitación y la de huéspedes, que ahora era ocupada por Ron. Por supuesto, Hermione sabía que con "pasar la aspiradora" sus padres dejaban en claro que, si lo hacía con magia, ellos no la desheredarían. Ella lo sabía, pero Ronald no, y ahora ambos se encontraban en el medio de la sala, viviendo una torpe situación que pudo ser fácilmente evitada.

"No hay problema", le respondió el pelirrojo. "No puede ser muy difícil". Pero, hablando de Ronald Weasley, ella sabía que esa frase podía ser fácilmente puesta en duda.

"Al menos… deja que lo haga yo", continuó diciéndole, alarmada, cada vez perdiendo mas cuidado en los inestables sentimientos de su receptor.

Ron la miró con un dejo de indignación en su rostro. "¡Disculpa, Hermione Granger!" Exclamó, dándole una exagerada e irónica articulación a cada consonante de su nombre. "Tal vez no sea un condenado genio como tú, pero creo que soy capaz de usar un aparato muggle casero".

Nuevamente, la joven cuestionó enormemente la validez de esa afirmación, pero prefirió no decir nada. Se limitó a observar cómo el obstinado niño pequeño que tenía por novio inspeccionaba la aspiradora, con cara de saber lo que estaba haciendo (Ok, todos sabemos que blufea). Nerviosa, vio cómo Ron tomaba el enchufe de la máquina y se dirigía al tomacorriente que sobresalía de la parte baja de la pared. Se agachó, dispuesto a conectar ambas partes. Hermione ahogó un gemido de extremo temor, y de inmediato se tapó la boca en un acto reflejo, sabiendo que ese sonido probablemente habría disgustado a su compañero.

No se equivocó. Ahora Ron había dejado lo que estaba haciendo, para mirarla desde el piso con una cara de evidente enfado. "No voy a freírme vivo, si es lo que estás pensando" le dijo, con una voz que denotaba su orgullo levemente herido, para luego devolver su atención al enchufe y conectarlo en la pared. Se puso de pie nuevamente, oprimió el botón de encendido, e hizo lo posible por que su espectadora no notara el pequeño salto que pegó cuando la aspiradora se encendió; pero ella lo notó, y una curiosa mezcla entre risa y tensión se dibujó en su cara. Ron carraspeó, en un intento de recuperar la compostura, y se dispuso a empezar a limpiar el piso de la sala. Para el asombro de Hermione, el joven de ojos azules parecía en realidad saber lo que estaba haciendo, y en pocos minutos tuvo el piso de la sala completamente limpio. Miró su trabajo con satisfacción y se dirigió a Hermione para hablarle. "Debo seguir con el recibidor ¿Cierto?", le preguntó, elevando considerablemente el volumen de su voz, para que ésta se escuchara por encima del constante ruido de la aspiradora, pero no fue suficiente.

"¿Quéee?", Fue todo lo que dijo Hermione, mientras apoyaba una mano al lado de su oreja, haciendo el gesto de que no escuchaba, y Ron decidió que no esperaría a que lo hiciera. Tomó el mango de la aspiradora y se la llevó a la habitación contigua, sin si quiera apagarla antes. "¡Ron, espera!", le gritó ella, intentando detenerlo, pero ahora él le daba la espalda y no era capaz de escuchar nada que no fuera el ensordecedor zumbido del aparato que llevaba colgando de una de sus manos. Siguió avanzando hacia el recibidor, poco a poco el cable de la aspiradora, que seguía conectado al tomacorriente de la sala, empezó a tensarse. La joven, temiendo que el pelirrojo se llevara la aspiradora con todo y pared, y corrió para detenerlo. ¿Por qué no simplemente desconectó el enchufe ella misma? Hasta ahora se lo preguntaba. Levantando sus pies para pasar por encima del cable tensado que cruzaba peligrosamente la sala de pared a pared, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Ronald, y apoyó fuertemente la mano en su hombro, para llamarle la atención. La reacción refleja del joven, cuyos sentidos se habían aturdido levemente debido al zumbido de la máquina, fue nerviosa y exagerada. En un brusco espasmo, se dio vuelta con todo y aspiradora, empujando a su compañera, quien no pudo hacer más que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás en un intento por mantener el equilibrio, tropezando con el cable que había esquivado segundos antes, y yéndose de espaldas en dirección al suelo. Pegó un chillido, Ron reaccionó e hizo el movimiento más rápido que su posición le permitía en ese momento. Sin soltar el aparato, alcanzó la cintura de Hermione con su brazo desocupado, pero la resistencia no fue suficiente para la fuerza de la caída, soltó la aspiradora y extendió su otro brazo hacia la chica, pero ya era tarde. Ron también perdió el equilibrio, y se fue de bruces al suelo con Hermione incluida.

Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos, en que Hermione permaneció de espaldas en el suelo, con Ronald encima de ella, sus caras mirándose, ella abrazada de su cuello, y él con uno de sus brazos atrapados entre el piso y la espalda de la joven. Su otro brazo aún estaba flectado, con la palma de la mano apoyada en la alfombra, como amortiguando la reciente caída. Hermione nunca supo porqué, en un momento así, pensó lo que pensó. Por unos segundos, imaginó que se encontraba en algún día no específico, muchos meses atrás, en cualquier instante anterior a ese beso resolutivo que se dieron en Hogwarts, en donde aún no eran pareja. En cualquiera de esos instantes, esta situación habría sido hermosamente incómoda; Ambos se habrían mirado intensamente a los ojos, las orejas de él se habrían puesto irremediablemente rojas, el corazón de ella habría empezado a latir más y más rápido, ambos estómagos habrían sentido como si un millar de mariposas furiosas hubieran estado tratando de escapar de ellos, lentamente, él se habría atrevido a aproximar su cara aún más a la de ella, mientras su mente colapsaría en la eterna disputa entre el impulso y el sentido común. Sí, todo eso habría sido maravillosamente perfecto. Ahora en cambio, esta sólo era una caída, de la cual posiblemente después reirían, pero no dejaba de ser una simple caída, sin nerviosismo, sin manos sudorosas, sin sentimientos a flor de piel. Imaginó que, tarde o temprano, toda pareja pasaba por eso. Después de casi un año de noviazgo, las mariposas habían desaparecido, y la rutina de estar con él se había convertido, poco a poco, en aburrimiento.

Hizo lo posible porque la tristeza no se apoderara de su cara. Volvió a ver a Ron, en realidad lo había estado viendo durante todos esos diez segundos previos de divagación, lo veía, pero no lo miraba, de haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta antes. Sus ojos azules estaban profundamente clavados en los suyos, como pocas veces lo habían estado antes, era una mirada llena de ternura, de adoración, de… ¿Nerviosismo?

¡Sí, eso era!

La joven parpadeó. Por una fracción de segundo, desvió su vista hacia las orejas del pelirrojo. Estaban teñidas de un gracioso tono rojizo, al igual que sus pecas. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Él entreabrió muy levemente sus labios, levantó por primera vez la mano que había permanecido apoyada en el suelo, delicadamente, la deslizó por la mejilla de ella. El roce de ambas pieles la estremeció, ahora no podía despegar los ojos de los de él. Su corazón aceleró el pulso.

"Ron…"

Se calló de inmediato. Algo en su estómago daba saltos cada vez más fuertes y no la dejaba hablar. Ahora la mano del joven caminaba por sus labios. Hermione contuvo el aire. Lentamente, Ron acercó su cara a la de ella, mientras juntaba sus párpados con la misma velocidad. Lo que al principio fue un pequeño roce de labios se convirtió en uno de los más dulces besos que jamás se habían dado.

Nervioso, se despegó de ella, sin desviar nunca la mirada de sus desconcertados ojos marrones. El rojo de sus mejillas seguía allí, como esa primera vez, en medio de la batalla final.

Despacio, se levantó del suelo, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse también. La siguió mirando por unos segundos, hasta que se sintió demasiado torpe como para seguir haciéndolo. Le soltó la mano y la dirigió hacia su propia nuca. "Voy a recoger la aspiradora" dijo, tratando de que el tono ridículo de su voz desapareciera, y le dio la espalda.

Hermione sonrió, sin poder evitar sentirse estúpida. Después de casi un año de relación, aún no terminaba de entender que nunca podría aburrirse de Ronald Weasley.

**Fin Historia 2**

Muchas gracias nuevamente por darse el tiempo de leer. Si les gustó, ojala me dejen un review haciéndomelo saber. A todos nos gusta que nos alimenten el ego de vez en cuando. Si no les gustó, también pueden decírmelo, prometo no llorar.

Muchos besos y abrazos.

Aridnere.

Take care & eat cake.


	3. Historia 3: Cosas desagradables

**.**

**.**

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx** ¡Hola, mis queridos! Lo único que quiero decirles es que lamento no haber actualizado todo este tiempo, pero ya no soy la chamaca que solía ser. Esto de la Universidad realmente te quita tiempo **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Otra cosa, este capitulo no pasó por la edición de mi linda beta **Liinak**, por lo que si ven algún error feo, por favor tengan piedad de mi y no me insulten.

Y bueno, algo sobre esta nueva historia… si es que lo notaron, el capitulo anterior estaba sutilmente narrado predominantemente desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Bueno, decidí que ahora le toca el turno a su pelirrojo compañero. ¡Eso es todo! n.n

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenecen… gracias por recordármelo T.T

**Y aun asi, perfecto. **

.

_**Historia 3: **__**Cosas desagradables**_

.

Llevaba media hora sentado en su silla de playa, leyendo una revista, con esa ridícula sonrisa dibujada en su cara. _Por alguna razón_, ese verano había tenido mucho contacto con el mundo muggle, mas del que había tenido en toda su vida, _por alguna razón_, recorrer los focos urbanos del mundo no mágico ya no era algo demasiado extraño. _Esa razón_, como todos sabemos, se llamaba Hermione Granger. Este verano todos habían ido a su casa en lugar de a La Madriguera, por insistencia de los señores Granger, de modo que la acompañaba a hacer todo tipo de diligencias de tipo mortal; Conoció las maravillas del supermercado, viajó en transporte público y hasta tuvo el privilegio de pasarse horas pudriéndose de aburrimiento en la fila de un banco. ¡Sip!, realmente el mundo muggle era tan interesante como su padre le había contado tantas veces. En sus múltiples recientes viajes a tiendas no mágicas había hecho grandes hallazgos; uno de estos hallazgos fueron las revistas de cómics, las cuales, si era posible, eran aun más divertidas que las del mundo mágico. Llegó a gastar una parte considerable de sus ahorros en ellas, y para estas alturas ya las había leído todas. Bueno, todas menos la que ahora tenia entre sus manos, lo cual era fácil y rápidamente solucionable. Si, su plan perfecto era pasar las próximas dos horas leyendo y releyendo esa ultima preciosa revista, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera, es por eso que pretendía no escuchar ni ver nada que pudiera sacarlo de ese precioso momento.

Harry, a metros de él, con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en la piscina, llevaba al menos diez minutos hablándole, sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

"Vamos, Ron" decía el joven de lentes "¿Seguro que no quieres nadar?"

El no respondió, como no lo había hecho con las cinco preguntas anteriores.

De pronto pudo escuchar el gran ventanal que daba de la casa de Hermione al patio trasero abrirse. Y las voces de ella y Ginny cuchicheando cosas incomprensibles sobre no se qué linda parte del cuerpo de un tal Orlando "Boom" (xD). Frunció el ceño y pegó aún más la cara en su revista. Definitivamente no dejaría que una ridícula conversación de mujeres lo distrajera de su historia. Hizo todo lo posible por no oír, pero era como si las voces de sus tres amigos se metieran a la fuerza dentro de sus oídos.

"Ya era hora ¿No creen?" Pudo escuchar decir a Harry, cuando ya no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. "Pero… ¡Guau, Hermione! Te ves…"

Inmediatamente tras oír la frase inconclusa de su amigo, todas y cada una de las conexiones del sistema nervioso de Ron parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en obligarlo a levantar la cabeza en un cruel movimiento involuntario, y a dirigir automáticamente su mirada hacia la castaña. Ahí estaba Hermione, de pie junto a la piscina, con su pelo adorablemente tomado en una cola alta y su bikini azul marino… ¿¡Su bikini azul marino?!

De pronto la historieta no parecía ser interesante en lo absoluto.

Más de una vez había visto a Hermione en uno de sus trajes de baño enteros sumamente sobrios, que procuraban dejarle absolutamente todo a la imaginación, y ninguna de esas veces había sido después de empezar a salir con ella. Ahora ella era su novia, ya hacían tres meses de eso, además, en los últimos años su cuerpo había llegado a tomar una bastante envidiable figura, la cual ahora estaba únicamente escondida por un pequeño y lindo bikini azul marino con una flor celeste en el costado, sujetado en delgados tirantes que terminaban en un nudo detrás de su cuello y a cada lado de sus caderas respectivamente. La miró de arriba abajo, la miró otra vez y la volvió a mirar, sin importarle lo estupida que probablemente se estaba viendo su cara en esos momentos.

"Vaya, Ron ¿No crees que Hermione se ve muy bien?" Le comentó su hermana, con el tono de sarcasmo más obvio e insoportable que su malvada mente pudo encontrar.

Él no respondió. Seguía mirando a Hermione, y sabía que ella hacía lo posible por no mirarlo, fingía estar conversando con Harry, y pudo escucharla decir algo como "Fue idea de Ginny" lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cierto pelirrojo la escuchara.

De pronto su cabeza se encontró envuelta en una mezcla muy rara de sentimientos. Sintió mucha ternura de verla así, tan nerviosa, como si su cuerpo no fuera algo increíblemente bello y digno de mostrarse. Sintió satisfacción tan pronto como recordó que esa hermosa joven de pie frente a él era su novia, que era suya y solo suya, que nadie más tenía derecho a mirarla como él la estaba mirando ahora. Al mismo tiempo, sintió unos celos irremediables frente al hecho de que Harry la estuviera viendo, de que se estuviera llevando parte de ese preciado momento que debía ser sólo para él. Finalmente, sintió algo un poco más incómodo que todo lo demás, era la misma sensación que le quedaba cuando a veces, en medio de la noche, se despertaba acalorado, saliendo de un sueño lleno de imágenes protagonizadas por ella, las cuales no estaba muy orgulloso de imaginar.

Esto último despertó su nerviosismo, rápidamente se sentó lo más derecho posible, tratando de evitar que la sangre de su cabeza se fuera a… otras partes. Miró la piscina, de pronto sintió una necesidad incontrolable por zambullirse en ella. Desvió la vista lo más posible de Hermione, esperando que eso disminuyera el efecto, pero mala suerte, ahora ella caminaba en dirección a él. Ron no pudo evitar mirar sumamente embobado cómo su cola de caballo se balanceaba de un lado a otro a medida que caminaba, y cómo sus piernas se rozaban la una con la otra al avanzar, y cómo sus caderas… ¡Aaaaagh! ¡No estaba ayudando! Volvió a desviar la mirada y, rápida y desesperadamente, se dispuso a hacer lo que siempre hacía en casos como éste, y es que, poco después de que empezaron sus "problemas adolescentes" (De esto ya van muchos años), descubrió, como técnica infalible, el pensar en las cosas más desagradables que se le pudieran ocurrir. En los primeros años estas no eran más de tres o cuatro, pero a medida que su sucia mente iba adquiriendo inmunidad contra ellas, la lista se iba alargando, llegando hasta esos momentos a la no despreciable suma de quince cosas desagradables. Nuevamente miró a Hermione, quien cada vez estaba más cerca, cada paso que daba duraba una eternidad. Rápidamente tragó saliva, entrecerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco.

_1- __Grageas de todos los sabores con sabor a moco. _

No era suficiente, la imagen de su novia seguía ahí, acercándose tan provocativamente como antes.

_2- __Viktor Krum_

Hermione estaba ahora casi junto a él, y ahora lo miraba fijamente, como dispuesta a decirle algo.

_3- Un perro muerto._

"¿Te estás divirtiendo, Ron?" Le preguntó dulcemente la joven de pelo castaño, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar su altura. Ron no pudo evitar ver su escote, entró en desesperación y se apresuró a seguir imaginando.

_4- Los Chuddley Cannons volvieron a perder el torneo_.

_5- __Una vez Fred me hizo abrir el cajón de la ropa interior de Tía Muriel. _

Eso último fue efectivo. "Si, me estoy divirtiendo" le respondió a la chica, con un poco mas de control sobre si mismo.

"Que bueno" le sonrió ella, y se quedó callada un segundo, como vacilando. "Dime… ¿Crees que este traje de baño es demasiado?" le preguntó, con una evidente vergüenza, mientras se levantaba y examinaba la parte de arriba de su bikini. Inmediatamente la cabeza de Ron volvió a nublarse.

_6-__Mis papás besándose. _

_7-__Dolores Umbridge_

"N…. no, para nada" le respondió por fin.

"Que bueno" continuó la chica. "Porque ¿Sabes? Realmente no estoy acostumbrada a usar cosas como esta."

_8- __Arañas_

_9- Miles de personas en el mundo mueren de hambre_

"¿Te importa si me siento al lado tuyo?"

_10- Goyle_

"No, adelante, siéntate"

La chica tomó la silla que se encontraba próxima a la de Ron y se sentó. Pasó un rato en que ambos permanecieron callados.

_11- McGonagall me hizo bailar con ella en cuarto año._

Entonces Hermione lo miró, dudó por unos segundos y luego recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Quien reaccionó al instante, contrayendo todos los músculos de su estresado cuerpo.

_¡¡ 12- Cuando vomité babosas.!!_

_¡¡ 13- Si tuviera seis dedos en vez de cinco sería asqueroso !!_

_¡¡ 14- Mandrágoras gritando !!_

_¡¡ 15- Draco Malfoy usando un vestido !!_

¡Quince! ¡Fueron quince! Y aún no estaba listo para volver a mirar a la linda y poco vestida joven que estaba junto a él.

Ahogó un gemido, cerró fuertemente los ojos y trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo.

_**¡¡ **__**16- Goyle y Crabbe besándose !!**_

Inmediatamente una sensación de extremo asco inundó sus pensamientos, desplazando cualquier imagen agradable que se encontrara previamente en ellos. Miró a Hermione nuevamente. Esta seguía apoyada en su hombro. Ese calor insoportable finalmente había desaparecido, y ahora podía verla con normalidad. Suspiró; realmente era hermosa, ahora que la miraba sin esa inconsciente pretensión masculina era aún más obvio.

El suspiro llamó la atención de la joven. "¿Te pasa algo?" le preguntó, un poco preocupada.

"No" le respondió, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa. Si, definitivamente Hermione era mucho mas interesante, divertida y hermosa que una revista. Era capaz de sorprenderlo y encantarlo mucho más que ese Capitán Zarigüeya, y de producir en él efectos mucho mas mortíferos que la peor supervillana de tiras cómicas. Ahora tendría que pasar las próximas dos horas contemplándola. Tendría que pasar los próximos mil años sin poder dejar de mirarla, encantándose con cada cosa que hiciera o usara, aunque esto significara, con el tiempo, tener que aumentar la lista a quinientos.

**Fin historia 3**

Una pequeña aclaración para las historias posteriores, respondiendo a algunos reviews que me han dejado. Y lo digo ahora porque no me gustaría engañarlos, ni que leyeran este fic pensando en que se encontrarán con muchas novelas rosas y perfectas.

Aunque yo AMO esta pareja, y adoro todo fic meloso que se ha hecho con ella, estas historias no pretenden caer en ese tipo de melosidad. Algunos me han escrito diciendo que les gustaría que las situaciones fueran mas románticas, y que no mostraran temas tan tristes como "la rutina". Bueno, precisamente mi propuesta con este fic es mostrar una vida más que nada sencilla, que no es nunca del todo terrible ni del todo perfecta. (Esto no significa que lo temas tengan que ser aburridos, así que si llego a caer en eso, por favor avísenme n.n ) Si lo piensan, el romanticismo nunca se da en momentos perfectos, a la orilla de una playa, con el beso perfecto. Cualquier situación puede ser romántica para quien está enamorado y prefiere vivirla de ese modo. Quienes hayan visto "El diario de Bridget Jones" me entenderán un poco mejor xD

Bueno, luego de esta cátedra digna de un seminario, me despido, muy contenta y muy agradecida con todos los que me han dejado reviews.

Adios!

**Take care & eat cake!**


	4. Historia 4: Sobre flores

.

Muchas gracias por esperar. Aquí les traigo la siguiente historia. Tengo mucho sueño y llevo horas escribiendo, así que disculpen si no puedo decir nada muy elocuente xD

Le mando un gran beso y abrazo a mi amiga y beta **Liinak**, que, si bien no ha revisado todos los capítulos de este fic, su sabiduría siempre me acompaña en espíritu, y me ayuda a ser una mejor escritora cada día. xDDD

¡Otra cosa! Por ahí, en alguna parte, está publicado un One Shot que escribí justo antes de escribir este capítulo. Se llama **"Karma, con doble K"**, y si tienen un poquito de tiempo, me haría muy feliz que lo leyeran y me dieran su opinión.

**Disclaimer: **¿Hace falta decirlo?

**Y aún así, perfecto.**

_**Historia 4:**__** Sobre flores**_

Llevaba al menos diez minutos parado en la calle frente al escaparate, tanteando la vista de un extremo a otro, con su frente y ambas manos apoyadas contra el vidrio. Poco a poco su aliento lo había ido empañando, por lo que de vez en cuando tenía que pasar la manga por el cristal para poder seguir mirando hacia el interior.

"¿Ya decidiste qué vas a llevar?" le preguntó una de las encargadas, que había salido del local, nerviosa por el largo rato que el joven llevaba de pie frente a su tienda.

Ron le dirigió una cara de enfado. "No", fue todo lo que le dijo, sin despegar la mirada de la vitrina.

La mujer puso una notoria cara de incomodidad, pero inmediatamente volvió a mostrar su fingida e interesada sonrisa. "Tenemos unos hermosos ramos de lirios a la mitad del precio norma, si te interesa." Continuó, haciendo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Sin cambiar su actitud, el pelirrojo la miró con indignación. "El dinero no es el problema ¿Entiende?" le dijo.

La pobre muchacha decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse de ahí, dejando solo al meditativo Ronald.

Estaba seguro de que lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, hace mucho tiempo. Alguien le había preguntado cuál era su flor favorita, y ella, con una radiante sonrisa, había respondido….

"_¿Calas?"_

"_¿Azucenas?"_ Esas son flores ¿verdad?

Frustrado, retiró sus manos del escaparate y comenzó a masajear su tenso cuello. No podía creer que, después de cinco años de noviazgo y cuatro de matrimonio, no pudiera recordar cuál era la flor favorita de Hermione. Nunca le había regalado flores, pensaba que era algo demasiado convencional y de muy poca originalidad, y, hasta donde sabía, ella compartía esa opinión, por lo que los regalos nunca habían sido un tema de discusión demasiado recurrente.

Sin embargo, ahora era el momento pertinente para hacerlo. Esos últimos días Hermione había estado extraña. Hablaba muy poco (Cosa poco recurrente en ella), pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, incluso ya ni si quiera se tomaba la molestia de regañarle sus absurdos y molestos comentarios cotidianos. Pero eso no es todo, constantemente la descubría en distintos puntos del departamento, con la mirada perdida y las camisas a medio planchar, o las plantas a medio regar, y cuando le preguntaba si le ocurría algo, ella sólo se levantaba con una notoriamente fingida sonrisa, y continuaba con sus labores interrumpidas. Temía que algo malo le estuviese pasando, y más aún, temía horriblemente que él fuera el motivo de ese algo. Definitivamente, si existía un buen momento para regalar flores, era aquel. Si con eso lograba hacerla sonreír, y de una vez por todas decirle qué demonios le pasaba, la originalidad podía irse a freír monos.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el pequeño y molesto teléfono celular que su esposa lo convenció de comprar para comunicarse cuando se encontraran en zonas muggles vibraba en su bolsillo, sonando como un animal histérico deseoso de salir a la luz. Lo tomó malhumorado y miró la pantalla azul, pudo leer las pequeñas letras negras que decían "_Hermione, la loca mujer que me hizo comprar un est__ú__pido celular siendo que no es necesario ya que podemos usar magia para comunic… _Llamando" Rápidamente, se dispuso a contestar.

"¿Hola?" Dijo con el aparato pegado a su cara.

"_Ron, soy yo" _Pudo escuchar del otro lado de la línea la voz de su esposa, que sonaba débil y tiritona.

"Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien?" fue todo lo que él le pudo preguntar, extremadamente preocupado por el tono de su voz.

"_Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes"_ Le respondió ella. _"Pero hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte ¿Puedes venir a la casa lo antes posible?"_

Ron tragó saliva, acababa de escuchar la frase que más había temido durante esa última semana, pero no dejó que su interlocutora se diera cuenta de ello. "Desde luego" le respondió. "Espérame allí"

"_Bien, nos vemos"_

"Si"

"_Ron…"_ alcanzó a decir ella, justo antes de que el se dispusiera a cortar la llamada.

"¿Si?"

"…_. Te quiero" _pudo escucharla decir con un hilo de voz. De alguna manera, eso logró aliviarlo bastante.

"Yo también te quiero" le respondió, para luego escuchar el "biiiip, biiiiip, biiiip".

Volvió a guardar el celular y, decidido, se dispuso a entrar a la tienda. No tenía tiempo para intentar recordar el nombre de esa maldita flor, de modo que optó por confiar en sus instintos. Debía ser algo que la hiciera saber lo mucho que pensaba en ella, lo mucho que la quería, y lo mucho que odiaba verla triste. Al mismo tiempo, no debía ser algo exagerado ni ostentoso, tanto él como ella odiaban ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Ya decidió, señor?" Le preguntó la misma mujer de minutos atrás, parada detrás del mostrador.

"Sí" le respondió Ron con seguridad. "Llevaré…"

"¿Una Rosa?" Preguntó la castaña, sumamente extrañada ante la modesta pero hermosa flor que su marido le extendía, de pie frente al umbral de la puerta de entrada.

"Quise traerte algo distinto…" Intentó excusarse el pelirrojo, nervioso ante la reacción de la joven. "Lo siento, no pude recordar cuál era tu flor favorita…"

Hermione sonrió dulcemente, y antes de que él pudiera continuar con su defensa, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "Gracias, es hermosa" le dijo.

Ronald la miró sorprendido. "¿De verdad te gusta?" le preguntó, incrédulo. "Si no, está bien. Incluso yo pensé por un momento: ¿Rosa? Es un poco…" Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Hermione había posado suavemente sus dedos sobre los labios de él.

"Rosa es perfecto, en serio" fue todo lo que le dijo, para luego darle un abrazo y llevarlo a la sala.

"Ron, lo que tengo que decirte es… muy delicado" comenzó a decir, sumamente nerviosa, la joven castaña, una vez sentados en el sillón de la sala.

Ron la miró con un sentimiento muy parecido plasmado en la cara. "Escucha, Hermione, si es algo que yo hice, tu sabes que soy un perfecto imbécil, por favor no…"

"¡No!" Se apresuró a corregirle ella. "Amor, no es nada de eso… verás…" emitió un gran suspiro antes de seguir. "No quise decirte nada hasta estar segura, por eso hoy en la mañana fui al doctor…"

"¡Oh por dios!" Ron sintió que ya no necesitaba escuchar nada más. "¡Lo sabía, estas muy enferma!" exclamó, alarmado. "Hermione, por favor dime que no vas a morirte, si esos sucede yo…"

"¡Por Merlín, Ronald, cállate y déjame terminar!" Lo interrumpió ella, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. Esto ya era difícil sin sus constantes y absurdas interrupciones. "Por supuesto que no voy a morir, el doctor al cual fui a ver era un ginecólogo…" Se calló un segundo, esperando a ver si su marido la interrumpía con alguna otra incoherente deducción, pero al parecer la última palabra que había pronunciado era capaz de callar incluso al denso de Ronald. Decidió continuar. "…Y fui a verlo porque…es que… hace semanas que no me viene…"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el inocente de su esposo.

"Tu sabes…" le respondió ella, con una voz casi inaudible.

Por toda respuesta, el pelirrojo abrió más los ojos y se encogió de hombros, haciendo más evidente su confusión.

"¡La regla, Ronald!" Le respondió ella bruscamente, ya cansada de esa situación.

"Oh" fue todo lo que él pudo responder. De pronto se sintió torpe e incómodo, y más que nada asustado. Empezaba a sospechar a qué estaba tratando de llegar su esposa con todo esto.

"Así que pensé que tal vez…"

"¿Estás embarazada?" la interrumpió él, con un tono muy raro y monocorde en su voz. Hermione lo miró anonadada, y el hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar. No sabía de dónde había salido el valor para formular esa pregunta, tal vez la escasez de sangre que de pronto había en su cabeza hizo que el pensamiento que la cruzaba en ese momento se materializara inconscientemente. De todos modos, ya no importaba. La pregunta estaba hecha, y ahora solo quedaba mirar a Hermione en busca de respuesta.

Ella también lo miraba fijamente, aún sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta. Finalmente dio un último suspiro y dijo "Sí".

Ron no supo cuanto rato pasó entonces, pudieron ser segundos o minutos, pero su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que perdió toda noción de tiempo y espacio. Ella tampoco decía nada, sólo lo miraba impaciente, esperando alguna reacción parcialmente comprensible, pero el pelirrojo permanecía sentado en el sillón, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, y el rostro extremadamente pálido.

"Oh, por Dios" fue capaz de decir por fin, y sólo entonces volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien permanecía en silencio, mirándolo con ansiedad. "¿Voy a ser padre?" pudo preguntar entonces.

Por toda respuesta, la joven asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh, por Dios" volvió a decir él. Era todo lo que su mente era capaz de reproducir en esos momentos; un continuo e interminable "Oh, por Dios".

"¿Y que piensas?" Se atrevió por fin a preguntar Hermione, mirándolo con expectación.

"¿Que qué pienso?" repitió confundido. "¿A qué demonios te refieres, Hermione?" continuó, y ella no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con temor. "Es… ¡Es maravilloso!" declaró por fin, y la mueca de desesperación de Hermione se transformó inmediatamente en una enorme sonrisa de alivio. "No puedo creerlo" continuó él, con una sonrisa tan grande como la de sus esposa, mientras se levantaba del sillón y la tomaba por la cintura. "Voy a ser padre… es... ¡Es _Bloody brilliant_!" dijo, sin poder pensar en un mejor término que lo definiera.

"¡Ronald!" Lo regañó ella, divertida. "Te prohíbo que te refieras a nuestro hijo con un vocabulario tan vulgar" le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Es un buen nombre!" le respondió divertido. "Sería la envidia de sus compañeros, y todos lo llamarían "Bloddy"

"Veo que ya asimilaste muy bien la noticia" le respondió ella, mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

Permanecieron abrazados un par de minutos, sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando ese precioso momento, disfrutándose el uno al otro. Sólo Entonces, sepa Merlín porqué, una palabra invadió con brusquedad la mente de Ron.

"¡Violeta!" pensó.

¡Alguien le había preguntado cuál era su flor favorita, y ella, con una radiante sonrisa, había respondido "La violeta"!

Rió para sí mismo de la ironía, después de todo, ya no importaba. El nombre de una estúpida flor no significaba nada, Hermione lo amaba, y él la amaba a ella más que a nada, y ahora la más hermosa prueba de ello venía en camino.

Sin poder evitarlo, la risa de su mente se escapó por sus labios, Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, por toda respuesta, Ron le dio un dulce beso en la frente, estrechándola, si era posible, aún más fuertemente hacia él.

Hermione tenía razón, después de todo. _Rosa_ era perfecto.

**Fin historia 4**

Antes que nada, una pequeña aclaración sobre una expresión que incluí en la historia.

_**Bloddy Brilliant**_**: **Término frecuentemente usado por Ron en las versiones inglesas del libro y la película, y la usa para referirse a algo que es genial o, más cercano a la palabra, brillante. La razón por la que la dejé en inglés es porque traducida al español no tiene mucho sentido, ya que diría algo como "Sangrientamente brillante", lo que suena incluso más desagradable e incoherente que en su idioma original. xD

Bueno eso, quise aclararlo para los que no hayan leído el libro en inglés o no recordaran la frase de la película. Si fue muy ñoño de mi parte y ya todos sabían eso, lo siento xD

Y bueno, nada más que agradecerle a todos los que han dejado reviews. Y a los que han disfrutado de este fic y no lo han comentado, decirles que la retroalimentación es algo muy lindo y estimulante, ¡Así que considérenlo! ;)

Muchos besos y abrazos.

Take care & eat cake


End file.
